Current approaches for the self-healing of arrays typically require the array to be offline before the array can be diagnosed and reconfigured to compensate for failures. This may result in down-time, expense, and the inability to self-heal the array while the array is online which may lead to subpar performance of the array. Other current self-healing arrays may experience varying types of issues such as the necessity of adding expensive hardware to self-heal the array.
A self-healing array system and method is needed to overcome one or more issues of one or more of the current self-healing arrays or methods of use.